


it's hard to say i do when i don't

by royalvoeu



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, friends to lovers but one of them is too clueless, implied Han Seungwoo/Choi Byungchan, seungwoo is mentioned a lot but he doesn't actually show up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalvoeu/pseuds/royalvoeu
Summary: “You’re only saying that because I’m your only bestfriend in the whole world.”
Relationships: Do Hanse/Choi Byungchan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	it's hard to say i do when i don't

Hampir seperti semua kisah tentang pertemuan tidak sengaja yang berujung pada persahabatan erat, Hanse bertemu Byungchan dengan cara paling klise yang umat manusia bisa pikirkan.

Setidaknya kalau umat manusia tidak sempat memikirkan hal itu, Hanse sempat. Dan setidaknya kalau cara mereka bertemu tidak bisa dianggap sebagai klise, Hanse bersedia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang beranggapan demikian.

Hari Senin pertama di bulan Agustus 2018, entah pukul berapa dini hari—langit masih gelap dan udara masih menggigit—dan Hanse bersumpah bersedia menukarkan apa pun untuk kembali meringkuk berselimut di kamar kosnya sendiri dibandingkan berada di dalam barisan mahasiswa baru dengan suara lantang kakak-kakak seniornya yang saling berteriak satu sama lain sebagai latar belakang.

_Biar apa sih, teriak-teriak?_

Masih ada separuh dari angkatan yang belum datang, dan sayup-sayup teriakan senior mereka tentang solidaritas, disiplin dan segala hal seputar menjadi _mahasiswa_ _dan bukan siswa lagi_ nyaris membuat Hanse mengantuk kembali. Ia tahu dirinya sendirilah yang patut disalahkan, memilih untuk begadang menonton apa pun di _watch list_ Netflix-nya dibanding tidur walaupun ia tahu orientasi mahasiswa baru jelas dimulai sejak matahari belum menyapa.

Kesadaran Hanse sudah tinggal seperempat dan mungkin lima detik dari sekarang ia akan ditemukan tidur dalam keadaan berdiri, tapi sebuah suara membuyarkan gelembung kantuknya seketika.

“Woy. Lo ga pake _armband_ , ya?”

Lirih, tapi cukup lantang untuk Hanse dengar dengan jelas. Sumber suaranya adalah teman di sebelah kanannya yang jelas luput dari perhatiannya sedari tadi, dikalahkan kantuknya sendiri.

“Hah?”

“Lo, ga pake _armband_.” Teman seangkatannya itu berujar kembali dengan nada lebih mendesak dari sebelumnya, menunjuk ke arah lengan kanannya sendiri yang jelas dibalut _armband_ dari sebuah pita lebar berwarna jingga—warna fakultas mereka.

Mata Hanse membulat seketika.

“Sialan,”

Hanse ingat betul ia sudah menyiapkan pita lebar jingganya di dekat rak sepatu, mengantisipasi keteledoran yang sepertinya sudah nyaris menjadi nama tengahnya. Sebuah tindakan pencegahan yang terbukti sia-sia, karena Hanse tetap saja lupa.

“Elah. Kena seri dah lo,” Temannya itu terkekeh kecil, dan di tengah keremangan dini hari dibantu pencahayaan gedung fakultas yang seadanya, indera mata Hanse menangkap lesung pipi yang dalam di kedua sisi pipinya.

_Manis._

“Anjir lah. Gue kemaren udah kena lima seri soalnya rambut gue masih nyisa ijo,”

“Hah. Rambut lo ijo?”

“Iya… Liburan kemarin gue dijadikan kelinci percobaan sama adik gue. Jadi Joker. Eh—ngapain jadi ngomongin gue, anjir?” Hanse menoleh, mendapati teman barunya terlihat susah payah menahan tawa.

“Lo bawa gunting?”

“Hah?”

“Bawa gunting? Gue bisa gunting ini _armband_ jadi dua, biar lo bisa pakai juga.”

“Becanda lo,” Hanse mengernyit tidak yakin, tapi sosok asing yang belum ia tahu namanya itu mengedikkan bahu percaya diri, mulai mengurai simpul pada _armband-_ nya sendiri.

“Kelamaan mikir deh lo.”

Detik selanjutnya ia sudah merobek pitanya sendiri menjadi dua bagian dan mengulurkannya pada Hanse. Sisi-sisi pitanya terburai, lebarnya jelas tidak sesuai aturan yang diberikan oleh senior-senior mereka, tapi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu, alih-alih peduli.

“Pake aja sih, anjir. Gue ga mau ya semuanya jadi kena seri cuma gara-gara lo doang. Capek gue,”

Butuh lima detik bagi Hanse untuk mencerna semua yang baru saja terjadi, lima detik selanjutnya untuk nyengir membalas pelototan mata teman barunya itu, dan tiga detik untuk menerima dan memasang _armband_ daruratnya.

“ _Thanks. I owe you one…_ ”

 _“You really do._ Kapan-kapan gue tagih. Jangan lupa lagi ya, besok-besok. _Also,_ gue Byungchan.”

“Gue Hanse.”

Byungchan terkekeh lagi, dan Hanse ikut tersenyum—sebelum satu senior berteriak tepat di telinga sebelah kirinya untuk fokus dan berhenti tertawa-tawa sendiri.

_Cih._

*

“Kenapa ya tiap gue lihat lo, lo selalu lempeng, ngantuk, dan nggak punya semangat hidup?”

September 2018, hari pertama perkuliahan sebagai mahasiswa baru yang telah bebas masa orientasi, dan hal pertama yang didengar Hanse ketika ia menengadahkan kepala dari mejanya untuk menyambut siapa pun yang mengambil duduk di sebelahnya adalah komentar tentang keengganannya untuk menjalani hidup.

Sialan.

“Byungchan.” Hanse bergumam.

“Hanse.” Byungchan tersenyum jenaka, duduk di bangku di sebelah Hanse dan melepaskan tasnya. Pandangannya diedarkan ke seluruh ruangan mata kuliah pertama mereka yang sudah terisi separuh.

“Gue lihat nama lo di daftar absen. Satu semester ke depan kita bakal bareng, _I guess_?” Byungchan mengawali pembicaraan.

“Kenapa firasat gue langsung nggak enak ya, Chan?”

“Eh, belagu. Lo nggak inget siapa yang menyelamatkan hidup lo dari dua seri atas atribut tidak lengkap dari Kak Eunbi?”

Hanse tertawa, ingat betul senior mereka yang kadar cantik dan galaknya nyaris setara itu menghukum teman-teman mereka yang alpa atas atribut wajib atau peraturan-peraturan lainnya.

“Ada apaan sih? Ini hari pertama kita bebas dari status maba congek, ya. Tapi muka lo, asli dah, sebelas dua belas sama baju gue yang belum sempat gue masukin _laundry._ ”

“Ngomong sekali lagi lo.” Hanse bersungut-sungut. “Vespa gue mogok tengah jalan tadi. Jadi gue harus nuntun sampai bengkel dan jalan lagi ke fakultas. Capek anjir, semangat hidup gue langsung habis.”

“Drama banget, anjir. Laki bukan?”

“Dilarang _gender shaming_ ya,”

Byungchan terkekeh lagi. “ _Point taken._ Sori deh. Tapi kasian amat sih lo. Ntar gue anter dah ke bengkel. Gabut gue.”

“Lo sengaja mau nambahin piutang gue ya? Kan gue belum bayar utang _armband_ waktu itu.”

“Kebiasaan banget deh lo nuduh yang nggak-nggak kalo ada orang mau nawarin bantuan. Gue _harmless_ kali, Se. Mana ada orang jahat bentukannya seganteng gue.”

Alis Hanse bertautan di tengah. “Lo sakit ya, Chan?”

Dan seperti ada tombol pengaktif yang mendadak dinyalakan, gelak tawa Byungchan pecah mendadak, nyaring dan menyenangkan, membuat Hanse mau tak mau ikut tertawa.

“Anjir lo emang ya. Kalo nggak mau ya udah, selamat jalan kaki lagi, deh. Padahal niat gue baik, dan gue nggak pernah ada maksud buat pam—”

“Elah iya-iya. Gue minta tolong banget deh anterin gue jemput Gertie di bengkel. Tar gue traktir makan siang sebagai gantinya. Tapi yang murah-murah aja, ye. Akhir bulan.”

Byungchan melemparkan pandangan horror ke arah Hanse. “Lo ngasih nama vespa lo… Gertie?”

“Yoi. Cantik loh. Lo pasti akan terkesima kalo ketemu dia,”

“Dasar _freak_!”

Hanse tertawa, Byungchan masih bergidik ngeri, dan tiga jam setelahnya—setelah mata kuliah pertama mereka selesai, setelah Gertie berhasil dijemput, setelah Hanse menepati janji untuk mentraktir makan siang di sebuah warung lalapan dekat bengkel, dan setelah mereka tertawa sampai hampir kehabisan nafas karena _ternyata_ mereka tinggal di satu kos yang sama, hanya berbeda lantai—secara resmi tidak resmi, persahabatan mereka dimulai.

*

“Nih.”

Hanse menghentikan kegiatan menepuk-nepuk udara di sekitarnya begitu merasakan sesuatu ditempelkan ke lengannya. Ia menoleh dan langsung disambut cengiran ceria sahabatnya sendiri.

Udara lewat pukul satu pagi yang menggigit tidak terlihat mengganggunya sama sekali, meski Hanse yakin Byungchan cukup kedinginan dengan hanya mengenakan _short sleeves_ tipis dan jaket himpunan. Seratus delapan puluh derajat berbanding terbalik dengan Hanse yang mengenakan dua lapis baju sekaligus di bawah jaket himpunannya sendiri.

“Udah tahu lo tuh sasaran nyamuk, masih aja suka lupa.” Byungchan bergumam, menyodorkan kembali satu botol losion anti nyamuk pada Hanse sebelum mengambil duduk di sebelahnya.

“Gue kira nggak bakal ada nyamuk di sini,”

“Baru juga setahun lalu, masa udah lupa?” Byungchan mencibir, mendorong pelan bahu Hanse mengisyaratkannya untuk segera membuka benda sakti yang sedikit banyak akan menyelamatkan hidupnya itu.

Saat ini pukul satu pagi lewat lima menit di sebuah villa di kawasan dataran tinggi, dan agenda terakhir malam pertama diklat himpunan baru saja dimulai. Satu tahun lalu Hanse dan Byungchan yang di posisi tersebut, menahan kantuk dan dingin karena setidaknya ada lima pos tugas yang harus mereka lalui selayaknya tradisi diklat pada umumnya. Byungchan—yang saat itu yakin semesta memang hobi melucu karena sekali lagi ia ditempatkan di kelompok yang sama dengan Hanse—mungkin tidak akan pernah lupa kejadian Hanse didamprat salah satu kakak senior karena tidak bisa sikap sempurna, sibuk menepuk-nepuk nyamuk yang secara ajaib hanya menyerangnya.

“Kenapa lo di sini, sih?”

“Pos terakhir masih sejam lagi kali,” Byungchan mengedikkan bahu. “Lagian pada sebat di atas. Gue turun aja deh. Pos lo isinya duta anti rokok semua dan gue _haqqul yaqin_ lo lagi dikeroyok nyamuk.”

“Ye, Chan, lo mah sengaja ke sini nyamperin Sese buat pacaran.”

Satu celetukan iseng dari Jihan, salah satu teman mereka, dan tawa seluruh orang di pos itu pecah bersamaan. Jihan meleletkan lidahnya pada Hanse, puas berhasil balas dendam karena kurang dari sepuluh menit lalu Hanse menghabiskan jatah terakhir wafer cokelat yang seharusnya jadi miliknya—(“Salah siapa ninggalin makanan sembarangan?!” “Hanse!” “Jihan!”)

“Ah, lo jangan iri dengki dan berburuk sangka gitu dong, Jihan. Lo bilang aja jujur sama gue kalo lo pengen gantiin gue di pos terakhir biar bisa bareng J—”

“Byungchan!”

“Jihan!”

“Heh,” Hanse segera mengangkat tangan bak wasit tinju, mengusir Jihan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menggebuk lengan Byungchan pelan, berusaha melerai dua anak manusia yang tidak pernah melewatkan satu hari pun tanpa bertengkar itu. “Berisik banget dah lo berdua. Kalo kedengaran yang lain nggak jadi sakral ini prosesi pos,”

Jihan meleletkan lidahnya setengah kesal, dan Byungchan membalasnya dengan membuat wajah menyebalkan—khas Byungchan.

Hanse geleng-geleng kepala. “Ga bisa banget emang lo berdua dijadiin satu,”

Byungchan tertawa kali ini, matanya yang lebar dengan lucu menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. “Biar kagak ngantuk, Se. Lagian seru gangguin Jihan. Gue rasa cuma gebetan dia doang yang nggak sadar Jihan naksir dia abis-abisan kayak gitu.”

Hanse mengernyit. Ada beberapa jawaban—dari yang normal hingga yang “berbahaya”—yang siap diutarakannya, tapi ia mengurungkan niat mendengar Byungchan dengan cepat mengalihkan topik.

“Tapi adek-adek tahun ini pada lucu, ya. Sopan-sopan. Nggak ada yang kurang ajar kayak lo.”

“Ngomong sekali lagi lo.”

“Kurang ajar kayak lo.”

“Lo nggak akan berhenti ngelawan gue sampai gue yang berhenti, kan?”

Alih-alih menjawab, yang ditanya tertawa lagi, nyaring dan tanpa beban, dan Hanse ikut tertawa—seperti biasa.

Dalam kamus Byungchan, sejak dulu kata mengalah tidak akan digunakannya ketika berurusan dengan Hanse. Sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu dan sampai hari ini mereka menjadi sahabat kepompong— _courtesy of_ Jihan _’s_ _words,_ yang sedikit banyak merasa kurang beruntung menyaksikan pertemanan ini tumbuh dan berkembang sejak semester satu—Byungchan selalu punya cara untuk memenangkan argumen kecil maupun besar dengan Hanse. Hanse, di sisi lain, selalu menjadi pihak yang (terpaksa) berbesar hati dan mengalah.

Tapi toh Hanse melakukannya dengan senang hati dan tanpa keterpaksaan. _It’s in his nature,_ menurut Byungchan, yang sebenarnya ingin dibalas dengan _“I only do it to you.”_ oleh Hanse, tapi ia patut diacungi jempol atas tekad bulat untuk mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini, dan entah sampai kapan.

“Ada kabar baru nggak?” tanya Hanse pelan, memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi hanya sesekali diinterupsi dengan obrolan-obrolan suara rendah dari teman-teman di sekitar mereka.

Pos Hanse adalah pos kedua sebelum pos terakhir tempat Byungchan bertugas. Masih ada waktu nyaris setengah jam sebelum mereka harus bertugas. Byungchan bahkan sudah mengambil posisi rebahan, siap memejamkan mata barang sejenak.

“Kabar apaan…” gumam Byungchan,

“Ya kabar. Kabar kabari kek, kabar burung kek.” Hanse menjawab sekenanya.

“Kalo lo nanya kabar Kak Seungwoo, dia baik-baik aja kok.”

Ada senyum tipis yang merekah di wajah Byungchan saat ia menyebutkan nama itu. Walaupun suasana sedang remang karena mereka berada di tempat dengan pencahayaan seadanya, Hanse mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan pernah melewatkan satu tarikan otot wajah yang membuat sahabatnya itu tersenyum.

“Baik-baik aja itu gimana?”

“Ya… Baik, Se. Sehat jasmani. Rohaninya sih gue belum cek ya, tapi kayaknya sih sehat juga. Waktu gue bilang kita diklat hari ini sih dia tertarik pengen ikut, tapi males kalau sendirian nggak ada yang seangkatan, katanya. Kan Kak Sungwoon _and the gank_ udah bilang bakal absen.”

“Kan ada lo?”

Seperti sudah diset otomatis, senyum Byungchan langsung terkembang mendengarnya. Kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan sahabatnya itu terasa seperti sebuah afirmasi kalau ia boleh melambungkan harapan tentang dirinya dengan Seungwoo, bintang utama topik pembicaraan kali ini.

“Apaan dah. Lo kalo ngomong suka ga dipikir ya, Se.” Byungchan menjawab cepat, mengibaskan tangan seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa apa pun yang baru saja dikatakan Hanse tidak memengaruhinya sama sekali.

 _But Hanse_ _knows better._

Hanse mengedikkan bahu tanpa suara, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mana pun yang bukan Byungchan. Kilas-kilas balik perjumpaan Byungchan dengan dirinya sendiri, Byungchan dengan Seungwoo, juga Hanse dengan Seungwoo mendadak terlintas satu per satu di benaknya. Sedikit banyak membuatnya bertanya-tanya, kalau di semesta ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Byungchan di hari pertama masa orientasi, mungkinkah jalan ceritanya akan berbeda?

Kalau ditanya _kapan,_ Hanse juga tidak pernah benar-benar ingat jawabannya.

Mungkin satu tahun lalu, saat ia dipaksa menemani Byungchan mencari buku kuliah di pertokoan buku bekas dan baru yang disarankan oleh teman-teman mereka yang lain. Mungkin delapan bulan lalu, saat Hanse terpaksa harus mendobrak pintu kamar kos Byungchan karena ia terlalu demam dan lemah bahkan hanya untuk menjawab telepon dan membukakan pintu. Mungkin juga lima bulan lalu, saat Byungchan lagi-lagi memaksanya menemani menonton sebuah acara musik fakultas sebelah, yang berakhir dengan kehabisan suara karena lagu-lagunya terlalu enak untuk dilewatkan tanpa _sing along_ bersama-sama.

Yang jelas, sejak nama Byungchan selalu disematkan di belakang namanya sendiri (dan sebaliknya, karena nyaris tidak mungkin menemui salah satu tanpa yang lainnya), sejak ia sadar menjadi satu-satunya orang selain keluarga yang ada di _speed dial_ Byungchan ternyata membuatnya senang seperti baru saja menang undian, dan sejak ia sadar ada banyak hal yang ingin dilewatkannya _hanya_ dengan Byungchan, Hanse yakin menyandang status sebagai teman atau sahabat Byungchan saja sudah tidak lagi cukup untuknya.

Jangkar sudah diangkat, layar sudah terkembang, dan Hanse sudah berhenti ragu, tapi empat bulan lalu, saat Byungchan muncul di ambang pintu kelas kedua mereka hari itu, tersenyum lebar dan siap untuk menceritakan _siapa_ yang mendadak membuatnya senang saat itu, Hanse dipaksa menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk memulai.

Han Seungwoo.

Dua tingkat lebih tua dari Byungchan dan Hanse. Senior satu jurusan yang tidak sengaja ditemui Byungchan saat mengembalikan _form_ pendaftaran staf tetap himpunan. Mengutip langsung dari Byungchan saat itu: Tinggi besar, wangi, tampang di atas rata-rata, dan senyumnya manis sekali. Hanse ingat sempat bergidik saat itu—entah karena baru kali ini Byungchan terlihat jauh _berbeda_ dari apa yang pernah ia ingat, atau karena sedikit banyak Hanse merasa ada lampu kuning yang menyala, pertanda ia harus hati-hati.

“Cakep, Se.” Byungchan berujar saat itu, tidak sadar (atau tidak peduli?) akan perubahan air muka Hanse yang tengah mengeluarkan binder dan botol minumnya dari dalam tas.

“Terus?” jawab Hanse, acuh. Byungchan ikut mengeluarkan alat tulisnya—yang sebenarnya hanya satu pulpen saja—dari tas, masih dengan senyum yang sepertinya tidak akan luntur sampai hari ini berakhir. “Baik, lagi. Tadi gue ngobrol sebentar terus ya… Seru aja.”

“Ngobrol sebentar udah bisa bilang baik dan seru? Basa-basi doang kali, Chan.”

“Nggak lah. Gue bisa lihat ya orang tulus sama nggak.”

“Seminggu lalu lo marah-marah ke gue karena kakak tingkat yang keliatannya baik itu malah kabur dan nebeng nama doang di _paper_ kelas Agama,”

Byungchan mendengus. “Iya deh iya. Gue tau nih lo pasti bakal ngomel lagi kan soal gue harusnya jangan gampang percaya sama orang, terus gue jangan langsung kemakan efek halo, terus gue udah berkali-kali ketipu harusnya bisa bedain mana yang bener sama mana yang nggak bener, terus gue—”

Tentu saja Byungchan tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Hanse sudah gesit membekap mulutnya—satu hal yang dengan cepat ia pelajari untuk menghentikan omelan Byungchan yang kalau dibukukan mungkin bisa mencapai volume ketiga karena panjangnya yang sungguh terlalu. Meski tetap misah-misuh dan manyun sampai lima senti, Byungchan akhirnya menurut untuk berhenti mengomel dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Hanse harus susah payah menahan senyum _,_ merasa jumawa telah berhasil meredupkan lampu kuning yang menyala tadi, tapi siapa sangka satu minggu kemudian Byungchan kembali datang ke kelas dengan alasan yang tidak berubah dibalik senyum lebarnya.

(Masih) Han Seungwoo.

“Gue… Nggak sengaja ketemu di lift Gedung A berdua doang. Terus ngobrol lagi. Kali ini gue udah yakin deh Kak Seungwoo orang baik beneran.”

Satu alis Hanse terangkat mendengarnya, tapi Byungchan yang tengah buru-buru mengambil duduk di sebelahnya luput melihatnya.

“Dia lagi mau ketemu pembimbing gitu deh. Baru semester enam udah ambil skripsi loh—keren ya. Gue bisa nggak ya? Kata dia sih bisa lah Chan masa nggak bisa. Gue dipanggil Chan, lucu ya? Terus dia nanya kenapa kok gue pengen PSDM padahal gue kayaknya cocok di Humas—Se, berarti dia baca _form_ gue dong? Aduh dia lihat pas foto cupu gue dong gimana ya Se muka gue mau ditaruh mana? EH. Terus lo tau nggak, _the best part of all this_?”

Hanse menarik nafas cepat. Sudah dipaksa mendengarkan semua itu, sekarang diberi _pop quiz_ dadakan tentang apa yang paling Byungchan suka dari seniornya itu?

Kalau dulu Hanse yakin semesta hobi melucu dengan memasangkannya dengan Byungchan di nyaris segala aspek kehidupan, sekarang ia yakin semesta _memang_ hobi melucu dengan menjatuhkan harapannya serendah-rendahnya hanya karena kehadiran seorang baru di antara mereka.

(Yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut dengan sekadar “hanya”, karena ini menyangkut Byungchan, dan apa pun yang melibatkan Byungchan sudah tidak bisa dilabeli dengan hanya “hanya” bagi Hanse.)

“Apaan? Lo kejepit pintu lift Gedung A?”

Byungchan mendelik, satu tangan refleks melayangkan pukulan ringan ke lengan Hanse yang langsung meringis. “Sekali aja ya gue kejepit lift Gedung A sialan itu. Itu juga gara-gara lo iseng banget mainin tombol, udah tau gue panik…”

“Ya kirain… Lo kan ada tendensi malu-maluin diri sendiri gitu, Chan. Eh iya ampun buset—” Hanse terkekeh, menutup mulut dan membuat gestur _zipper_ agar Byungchan menurunkan buku yang hendak dilayangkan padanya.

“Ah lo mah, nggak seru. Nggak demen apa liat gue seneng dikit.”

Hanse tertawa lagi. Hambar.

_Lo tuh nggak tau, Chan._

“Iya deh sori. Jadi apaan _best part_ -nya? Kalo lo jawab dia _best part-_ nya gue gentian gebuk lo ya. Dangdut banget, najis. Nggak akan gue temenin lagi lo.”

“Kagak elah.” Byungchan mengedikkan bahu, membolak-balik halaman buku Teori Komunikasi yang entah kenapa ia sempatkan beli padahal ia jarang—tidak pernah—membaca atau menyentuhnya sekali pun. “ _He asked for my number._ ”

Jeda dua detik sampai Hanse benar-benar mencerna ujaran Byungchan.

“ _He what?”_

Yang ditanya tersenyum kecil, malu, seolah berupaya menahan diri sendiri untuk tidak melambung. “ _He did._ Katanya biar gue gampang kalau mau nanya-nanya apa aja. Dosen, himpunan, apa aja deh.”

“ _And you gave him_?”

Pertanyaan itu sukses membut Byungchan menoleh dengan air muka aneh. “Lo becanda?”

“Nggak, kan?”

“Ya menurut lo?”

“ _You didn’t._ ”

“ _I did,_ lah.”

Hanse mengerjap. Satu, dua detik hening, otaknya memproses respon seperti apa yang harus ia lontarkan, menimbang baik-buruknya risiko yang harus ia tempuh kalau ia memilih jujur.

Tapi beruntung, riuh obrolan teman-teman di sekitar mereka yang mendadak senyap menandakan kedatangan dosen menyelamatkan Hanse dari kewajiban memberi jawaban. Satu gelengan kepala yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu senyum: “ _Well…_ Oke deh. Seenggaknya gue bisa berharap dibebastugaskan dari kewajiban menyelamatkan lo dari kejahatan duniawi sebentar lagi, dong?”

_The things I do for you, Chan._

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tertawa kecil, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti melayang sebelum benar waktunya. Ada campuran ekspektasi dan rasa senang yang tengah membuncah memenuhi dadanya, lebih-lebih karena sahabatnya sendiri terang memberi dukungan yang ia inginkan sejak kali pertama ia bertemu dengan si senior. Si asing pertama yang berhasil membuatnya merasa mungkin ada hal-hal yang lebih baik dari sekedar _baik_ di luar sana untuknya. Si asing yang juga membuatnya alpa tentang satu hal: tentang Hanse dan apa pun yang _sebenarnya_ tengah dirasakannya.

Kalau luntur senyum dan helaan nafas tanpa suara Hanse saja luput dari atensi Byungchan, apalagi badai kecil yang enggan beranjak dari benaknya.

_Coward, Se._

*

“Heh. Bengong lo.”

Tepukan ringan di bahu kanan Hanse membuyarkan rangkaian kilas balik yang direnunginya entah sejak berapa menit lalu, melemparkannya kembali ke kenyataan bahwa ia masih di sebelah Byungchan, menunggu waktu bergulir sampai giliranya bertugas datang.

“Sori, sori. Jam satu lewat. Ngantuk gue,” Hanse membuka mulut, pura-pura menguap untuk meyakinkan Byungchan yang tengah mengamatinya dengan alis bertaut di tengah.

“Aneh lo. Biasa juga nggak tidur.”

“Ya capek kali gue.”

“Capek apaan dah? Capek hati?”

Kadang Hanse heran bagaimana Byungchan bisa melontarkan hal-hal paling benar di seluruh dunia tapi di saat yang bersamaan benar-benar tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

“Lo kalo ngomong ada dipikir dulu nggak sih, Chan?” Hanse menatap Byungchan kali ini, mengabaikan senyum geli Byungchan yang langsung menyambutnya.

“Kayaknya kalo sama lo sih nggak.”

“ _Am I supposed to feel honored_?”

Byungchan mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura berpikir. “Kalo kata Kak Seungwoo sih orang kalo udah akrab banget emang suka nggak difilter omongannya, jadi menurut gue lo harus merasa _honored_ karena artinya kita udah akrab banget.”

Kalau adegan ini terjadi di sebuah komik, mungkin di panel selanjutnya ada benjolan tinggi yang muncul di atas kepala Hanse, hasil “pukulan” dari _bubble_ percakapan Byungchan barusan yang mendadak bobotnya berubah jadi tiga, empat kali lipat lebih berat dari sewajarnya.

_Segampang itu ya nama dia muncul di tengah-tengah kita sekarang, Chan?_

Hanse memaksakan sebuah senyum. “Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bilang gitu ke lo?”

“Soalnya dia lagi cerita soal Kak Chan yang ngata-ngatain Kak Sejun seenaknya sendiri sampai Kak Sejun marah ada. Tapi nggak jadi sih soalnya akhirnya disogok pake Hokben. Lo percaya nggak sih, Kak Chan, yang kecil dan terlihat tidak berbahaya tapi kalo marah serem, ternyata bisa lucu gitu.” ujar Byungchan, nadanya bangga. Kalau bukan dari Seungwoo, dari siapa lagi ia tahu cerita-cerita tentang senior-senior mereka itu?

“Ya… Kan beda lah kalo dia sama temen-temennya. Ya kayak lo kan pasti beda kalau sama gue dan sama Kak Seungwoo.”

Mendadak Hanse yakin kalau ada kejuaraan orang paling _sok_ tegar sedunia, ia bisa menempati setidaknya posisi tiga besar.

Yang diajak berbicara mengedikkan bahu, menarik bibirnya menjadi garis lurus yang menggemaskan, kalau Hanse mengijinkan dirinya mendengarkan kata hatinya.

“Tapi gue bingung deh, Se. _Now that you talk about it._ ”

“Apanya?”

“Kak Seungwoo.”

“Emang kenapa dia?”

“Gue nggak tau dia maunya apa. _Does he feel the same way with me? About me? Does he see me the way I see him?_ ”

Hanse melirik sahabatnya itu sekilas. Sudut bibir Byungchan turun sedikit, kebiasaan kecilnya ketika larut dalam pikir yang sama sekali tidak pernah disadarinya. Hanse pernah memberitahunya satu kali, tapi Byungchan hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan aneh. (Sejak itu Hanse merasa memang ada baiknya hal-hal yang seperti itu disimpan sendiri saja.)

“Menurut lo gimana, Se?”

Mata besar Byungchan membulat menatapnya, penuh dengan riak-riak kecil harapan dan tanya sekaligus, tapi Hanse bungkam. Separuh hati ingin menjawab seperti apa yang diinginkan Byungchan, tapi ia toh tidak yakin apa menenangkan sahabatnya dengan berlagak seperti ia tahu segalanya akan membuahkan hasil. Lebih lagi, siapa Hanse, untuk tahu apa yang dirasakan Seungwoo?

“Gue nggak tau, Chan.”

Karena memang benar, Hanse tidak tahu.

Byungchan pernah menghabiskan waktu setidaknya tiga kali perjalanan naik-turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua ke lantai satu tempat kamar Hanse berada, tiga puluh menit sebelum mobil Brio warna hitam milik Seungwoo terparkir dengan rapi di depan kos, siap menjemputnya untuk yang pertama kali. Memberondong Hanse dengan pertanyaan _“Gue berlebihan nggak kalau pake gini?” “Se, masa gue pake kaos doang?” “Se kalo gue pergi sama Kak Seungwoo pake kemeja kayak mau kuliah ya?”_ dan sedikit banyak memaksanya berjanji berkata jujur kalau ia terlihat jelek—sesuatu yang sejujurnya tidak pernah terlintas di benak Hanse, karena sekali lagi, ini Byungchan, yang seklise apa pun ini terdengar, nyaris sempurna baginya.

Hari itu juga Byungchan kembali dengan senyum yang masih sama cerahnya seperti saat ia berangkat, bercerita tentang Seungwoo dan film yang dipilihnya, Seungwoo dan makanan favorit juga alerginya, Seungwoo dan lelucon kebapakannya, Seungwoo dan Seungwoo.

Hari itu Hanse tahu Byungchan senang, tapi ia tidak tahu apa Seungwoo juga sama senangnya.

Byungchan pernah menghabiskan satu hari Sabtu penuh menyeret Hanse dari satu toko ke toko lain untuk mencari hadiah paling wajar dan tidak berlebihan yang bisa diberikan seorang junior ke seniornya yang tengah berulang tahun. Hari itu Hanse belajar menebalkan kuping dan meneguhkan hati, tapi setidaknya hari itu Hanse tahu Byungchan senang, meski tidak tahu apa Seungwoo juga sama senangnya ketika menerima hadiah itu.

Hanse pernah merasakan hari-hari Byungchan membatalkan janji Netflix _nights_ mereka di menit terakhir karena Seungwoo meminta bantuannya untuk ditemani pergi. Hanse juga pernah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri hari-hari saat Byungchan lebih memilih duduk di kursi penumpang Brio hitam itu daripada jok belakang Gertie-nya. Ada sedikit getir dan banyak protes yang ingin dilayangkan, tapi Hanse memilih bungkam.

Karena Hanse tahu Byungchan senang, meski sekali lagi, ia tidak tahu apa Seungwoo sama senangnya.

“Tapi gue selalu berharap dia juga ngerasain apa yang lo rasa, Chan.”

Senyum Byungchan terbit seketika mendengarnya. Ia menyenggol bahu Hanse pelan, beranjak dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk sisa-sisa debu di celana _jeans_ -nya.

“Lo emang sahabat gue yang paling keren sedunia.”

“ _You’re only saying that because I’m your only bestfriend in the whole world._ ”

Byungchan terkekeh lagi, mengulurkan tangan yang segera disambut Hanse dalam _bro-fist_ singkat, lalu mengambil langkah lebar-lebar menjauh, kembali ke posnya untuk melaksanakan kewajiban.

Hanse benci berbohong.

Tapi kalau berbohong bisa membuat Byungchan tersenyum dan meredam rasa muak dan ingin meledak dari dalam dirinya, Hanse akan melakukannya berkali-kali.

Meski tetap dengan dihantui pertanyaan dan angan tentang kapan Byungchan akan melihatnya dengan benar. Dengan baik. 

*

Hari ini seharusnya hari baik.

Hari Sabtu pagi, dua minggu setelah diklat diselesaikan, tanpa kewajiban menyelesaikan tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan hari Senin karena hari itu berwarna merah di kalender. Tanpa kewajiban merapikan seluruh baju kotor dan mengirimkan ke _laundry_ karena Hanse versi hari Kamis kemarin sudah melakukannya—sedikit banyak karena Byungchan lagi-lagi membatalkan agenda belanja untuk mengamankan stok Indomie dan sikat gigi secara mendadak. Juga tanpa kewajiban urusan himpunan karena Hanse versi hari Jumat sudah menghabiskan seharian penuh dalam mode _hard carry_ menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya.

Hari ini seharusnya hari baik.

Tapi Byungchan yang terakhir dilihatnya semalam dengan senyum sejuta watt dan mata berbinar-binar sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kursi penumpang Brio hitam milik Seungwoo seperti biasanya kini sedang duduk di kasurnya dengan tatapan kosong dan bibir terkatup rapat.

Hari ini seharusnya hari baik.

Tapi tiga puluh menit lalu Hanse membuka pintu kamarnya hanya untuk mendapati Byungchan dengan mata memerah dan wajah kusut seperti sehabis menangis semalaman, dan berkata: “Kak Seungwoo punya pacar.”

Empat kata dalam rangkaian singkat sebuah kalimat sederhana, tapi efeknya jauh dari sederhana untuk Hanse. Yang pertama terlintas di benaknya hanya satu kata umpatan yang diikuti dengan kalimat-kalimat tidak sopan lainnya, tapi Hanse tahu prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah memastikan Byungchan baik-baik saja.

“Chan…”

Byungchan mengedikkan bahu seolah acuh, menerobos masuk dan duduk di kasur Hanse sembari memeluk erat salah satu bantalnya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, tapi semua cerah yang Hanse lihat semalam dan berbulan-bulan lalu hilang tak berbekas di sana. 

_Brengsek._

“Nggak usah ngomong apa-apa, Se.”

Hanse mengambil duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, melemparkan pandangan tidak percaya ke arah sahabatnya itu. “Lo masih bisa belain dia?”

“Apa yang dibelain? Kak Seungwoo nggak salah apa-apa.”

Hanse mendengus. “Oke, gue nggak akan ngomong apa-apa dulu sebelum lo lanjut cerita.”

“Nggak ada lanjutannya. Kak Seungwoo punya pacar. Udah, gitu aja.”

“Choi Byungchan.”

Byungchan mendongak, mengenali nada suara Hanse yang hanya pernah digunakannya dua kali selama ini: saat ia sakit dan menolak untuk tetap tinggal di tempat tidur, dan saat ia sekali lagi menolak untuk diopname saat ia terserang _typhus_ akibat kelelahan.

Mungkin habis tiga detik Byungchan menatap Hanse untuk menerka-nerka suasana hatinya. Tindakan yang sebenarnya percuma, karena kerutan di kening Hanse dan rahangnya yang mendadak kaku sudah menunjukkan gamblang apa yang dipikirkannya.

Kalau ada satu hal yang paling dihafal Byungchan sepanjang ia mengenal Hanse, hal itu adalah _the way he wears his heart on his sleeves._ Hanse adalah sebuah buku terbuka yang isinya bisa dilihat dan dibaca siapa pun, meski ia berusaha mati-matian menutupinya. Byungchan beruntung menjadi salah satu yang diberi hak khusus untuk menyaksikan itu semua dengan jujur, termasuk seperti saat ini.

Hanse marah, tapi Byungchan tahu ia tengah berusaha meredamnya.

“Bukan salah Kak Seungwoo,” ujarnya akhirnya.

“ _Sure._ Yang salah adalah pacar Kak Seungwoo kenapa nggak dari dulu nunjukin batang hidungnya biar lo nggak sekecewa ini.”

“Gue nggak kecewa.”

“ _Sure._ Ngomong sana sama cermin, lihat sendiri kusutnya muka lo.”

“Hanse.”

“Yep. Gue Hanse. Yang kebetulan paling lo percayai buat tahu cerita lo sama si Seungwoo Seungwoo itu sampai seengganya kemaren, waktu dia minta ditemenin cari makan kayak biasanya. Gue Hanse yang lo curhatin setiap kali lo bingung maunya Seungwoo Seungwoo ini apa. _I don’t see any reasons why you should not be honest with me right now,_ apalagi ini menyangkut si Seungwoo Seungwoo itu.”

Sudut bibir Byungchan terangkat sedikit mendengar ujaran Hanse yang sarat akan kekesalan itu. _Hell,_ ia bahkan sudah berhenti memanggil senior mereka itu dengan Kak.

“Cerita, Chan.” Hanse mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk-nepuk tangan Byungchan yang sedari tadi terkepal menjadi satu. “Lo tau fungsi gue di sini buat dengerin lo.”

“ _I know._ ”

Jantung Hanse ingin lompat saat kepalan tangan Byungchan terbuka dan meraih tangannya. Erat.

“ _Everything was just like usual._ Lo tahu sendiri, kebiasaan Kak Seungwoo pengen makan sesuatu yang harus dituruti saat itu juga. Lo juga tahu sendiri, kebiasaan Kak Seungwoo ngajak gue kalau kebetulan gue kosong. Yang sebenarnya nggak pantes disebut kebetulan juga, karena gue dengan bodohnya selalu membatalkan janji sana-sini, demi dia. Termasuk janji-janji gue sama lo.”

Byungchan menunduk. Benaknya dipenuhi oleh sejuta sesal tentang bagaimana bisa selama ini ia mengesampingkan Hanse, yang satu kali pun tidak pernah mengesampingkannya, untuk orang yang ternyata sejak awal sudah memilih untuk tidak memilihnya.

“Kemaren, sehabis makan, gue tanya tentang rencana hari Sabtu. _I thought since it’s a long weekend,_ dia bakal ada rencana yang mungkin, melibatkan gue. Sekali lagi, _just like usual._ ”

Ibu jari Hanse bergerak lembut, menyusuri buku-buku jemari Byungchan, sendirinya berusaha meredam tidak suka yang muncul kembali mengingat saat-saat Byungchan dengan ceria meninggalkan kos untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian _road trip_ ke kota sebelah bersama Seungwoo.

“Ternyata dia udah punya agenda lain. Jemput pacar di bandara, katanya.” Byungchan tertawa, hambar. “Gue kaget, tapi dia nggak. Sama sekali nggak kaget. Cuma ketawa, bilang, _‘Oh iya, gue belum bilang ya?’_ terus lanjut cerita soal pacarnya. Kuliah di luar, lagi ambil _fast track_ buat S2. Pacaran dari SMA, keluarga udah saling kenal, dan dia juga udah tahu gue.”

Sempat ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Byungchan kembali bersuara. “Iya. Pacarnya tahu tentang gue. Kata Kak Seungwoo, _he’s eager to see me too._ Kata Kak Seungwoo lagi, dia selalu cerita ke pacarnya, kalau gue adalah _a younger brother he never has._ ”

“Chan—”

“ _Don’t_.” Byungchan mendongak, tersenyum kecil, hafal betul apa yang akan diutarakan Hanse. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang lain, mengetuk kening berkerut Hanse dengan satu jari, tertawa kali ini. 

“Nggak bisa.”

“Bisain.”

“Kok lo maksa?”

Senyum Byungchan semakin melebar mendengarnya.

“Cuma salah paham aja, kan. _No big deal._ ”

Hanse melengos, mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Byungchan yang terang sedih tapi berusaha untuk tidak apa-apa.

“Kalau gue nggak boleh ngomong apa-apa, terus gue bolehnya ngapain, Chan?”

“Ya nggak usah ngapa-ngapain. Di sini aja temenin gue.”

Hanse berdecak gusar. “Brengsek.”

“Wets. Jelek ah ngomongnya.” Byungchan tertawa kecil.

“Lo nggak tahu aja di otak gue udah ada _draft_ panjang yang isinya cuma ngata-ngatain si Seungwoo Seungwoo itu.”

“Gue nggak apa-apa kali. Ya ada nangis dikit, semalem. Tapi dikit, suwer.”

Persetan dengan sedikit atau banyak frekuensi Byungchan _menangis_ , mendengarnya saja Hanse sudah ingin membalikkan dunia dan seisinya. Rasa sesal dan kesal menyusupi dirinya, mengingat keputusannya untuk membiarkan Byungchan begitu saja.

Ada bulan-bulan panjang yang dihabiskan Hanse untuk menjajaki ranah pertemanan dengan Byungchan, menunjukkan bahwa ia pantas jadi orang yang Byungchan percayai. Ada minggu-minggu penuh tarik ulur mengejarnya, melempar tanda sekaligus mundur teratur untuk tetap menjaga baik di antara mereka. Ada hari-hari panjang menjadi pendengar setia dan _emergency call_ untuk Byungchan kapan pun ia dibutuhkan. Ada malam-malam yang dihabiskan Hanse menjaga Byungchan dalam diam, dalam doa-doa kecil semoga ia tidak pernah terluka, semoga harapannya bersambut, dan semoga ia tidak jatuh pada orang yang salah.

Dan Seungwoo, yang tiba-tiba hadir _,_ tidak pernah tahu semua itu.

“Gue juga ada salahnya kali, Se. Main ambil kesimpulan aja.”

_Tahu apa Seungwoo soal lo, Chan?_

“Lagian kok bisa ya gue nggak kepikiran dia punya pacar.”

_Tahu apa lo soal Seungwoo, Chan?_

“Padahal lo lihat sendiri dia cakep, baik, temennya banyak, tahu banyak hal pula. Orang yang melewatkan dia gitu aja pasti orang bego doang.”

“Tapi ya udah deh. _At least_ gue dapet jawaban atas pertanyaan gue dua minggu lalu kan? Kalau ternyata emang dia ga bisa balas perasaan gue.”

“Jadi, ya udah, deh. _It hurts but I know I’ll be fine._ Gue punya lo, kan?”

Byungchan mendongak, mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Hanse, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Hanse terdiam, lekat mengamati Byungchan.

“Nangis aja.” ujarnya akhirnya.

“Apaan sih. Enggak. Udah nggak.”

“Byungchan.”

Byungchan tersenyum lagi, tapi kepalanya kembali tertunduk, dan satu helaan nafas berat dan guncangan kecil di bahunya sudah cukup bagi Hanse untuk paham.

Hanse mendekat tanpa suara, merengkuh Byungchan dalam peluk ringan, kembali memanjatkan doa semoga hal ini tidak terulang lagi.

Dan kembali berdoa semoga kali ini Byungchan tahu siapa yang benar-benar _bisa_ menjaganya.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Fall Out Boy's song of the same title! ♥︎ i hope you enjoy the ride. thank you so much for reading!


End file.
